Cocaine cue-reactivity will be measured in subjects participating in a double-blind, placebo-controlled trial of fluoxetine treatment for cocaine dependence in order to explore whether a modification of corticosteroid response to cue presentation is associated with the use of fluoxetine a serotonin reuptake inhibitor, and whether change in desire to use, Galvanic Skin Response, and cortisol response from pretreatment to treatment period is associated with treatment outcome measures in either treatment group (fluoxetine or placebo).